vampire games
by vampirevampirevampire
Summary: vampire's in the hunger games? is that possible? Also different creatures too.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Games

The 75th hunger games

Emma's POV.

I wake up in the morning not wanting to get out of bed but knowing that i have to.

I look around my room and notice that my mom put out some clothes for me.

I put on the black pants and black shirt and head to the kitchen.

I stop before, before i walk into the kitchen remembering something that i was dreading.

My brother and sister both could be going into the hunger games.

There birthday weren't too long ago when they turned twelve.

I can't imagine Lauren and Derek in the hunger games, they would never survive.

I know there names are only in the bowls once but there's still a small chance that they could be picked.

I'm not longer worried about me that much, i'm worried about them.

I try to put on a smile when I walk into the .

I see that there ready to go,I say bye to my mom and we start heading to the town square.

When we get there, I panic a little bit because my names in the bowl so many times this year, I had to take lot's of tessera for my brother and sister.

My sister goes and registers first, she yelps when she get's her finger pricked but then moves along to where she suppose to wait and stand with the twelve year old girls.

Derek goes next he gives his finger to the person to pricked and see's his friends from school and goes to stand with them.

I see that my sisters all alone trying to look for her friends.

I get distracted and forget that i was still in line, the person was waiting for me to hand her my hand out to her.

I give her my hand.

When she's done I head to where I'm suppose to go after seeing that Lauren found her friends.

Trav POV.

I get my finger pricked and go to where I'm suppose to stand.

If I got picked today, I probably wouldn't be able to survive the hunger games.

My farther died today.

He had a stroke and died.

My mom almost killed herself but didn't cause she had to take care of me and my brothers Micheal and George.

Micheal is eighteen and George is thirteen.

I took all the tessera this year because George isn't allowed by me and mom, and Micheal took it last year he's already in too much risk already we couldn't add more.

So I took it.

I wave to my friend Emma and look at the video that I already heard before but listen to it anyways.

Emma POV.

I finish watching the video and watch as district five's escort Lily shields walks to the girls bowl.

" Let the odds be ever in your favor" she says.

She then reaches into the bowl and grabs a slip of paper with someone's name on it.

Please don't be my sister.

Please don't be me.

She holds up the slip and the wind catches it and it flies out of her hands out of sight.

I never noticed, probably because of all the nerves today that it's really windy out today.

"Whoops" she says, and goes to the bowl to grab a different slip with someone's name on it.

She walks to the center of the stage and opens the slip and reads the name.

" Emma Sousa".

I stand frozen, thinking why me?

I'm going to die why me?

I finally start walking and notice that my sister and brother are both crying.

I wipe away the tears that are falling down my face, because I see them crying.

I walk up onto the stage.

Lily moves me to the center of the stage.

"Any volunteers she asks?"

Nobody volunteers for me i wasn't, i knew nobody would.

Lily then moves on to the boys bowl.

I think to myself please please please don't be my brother.

" Trav Ride".

I notice the name immediately, I never thought of my best friend Trav who had his name in the boys bowl so many times.

Now i'm going into the hunger games with him.

Trav POV.

I walk up to the stage to where my best friend is.

" Any volunteers?" Lily asks.

Nobody volunteers.

" Well shake hands you two" Lily says.

We shake hands and are lead off the stage into separate rooms to say goodbye to friends and family.

All i know is I'm going to do all i can do to keep my best friend Emma alive in the hunger games.

Even if it cost's me my life.

As long as she stays alive,

* * *

Okay yes i wrote the first chapter to my new story yaaaay! Okay you guys are probably wondering why there not vampires don't worry there's going to be vampire's and other creatures in this story. There's also going to be a good twist, and maybe a bad one. I'm so happy I started this story and i hope you like it.

Read and review please tell me what you like and what you don't like. until next time byee.


	2. good bye

Vampire Games

Emma POV.

I was put into this room. The only thing in the room was a chair. I go and sit on the chair. I started crying but quickly wiped away the tears. I don't like crying but i do it a lot.

My parents finally come in after a couple of crying a lot. Seeing them crying makes me start to cry again. Where's Lauren and Derek? " Their seeing you after us." My mom says.

I wish i could see you guys together. " I know but the peacekeepers wont let us for some reason". My dad says.

I love you guys so much. " We love you too" My mom says.

We have one last big hug each and then peacekeepers come and take my parents away from me. I probably wont see them again. I wait a little bit more.

Then my sister and brother finally come in the room to see me. They run into my arms. I'm still crying from when i saw my parents. There both crying too. They ask me when I'm coming back. I tell them that I don't know when. They ask if i'll win for them.I'll try i say,and i mean it. I'll do anything to come back to my family.

All of a sudden peacekeepers come in to get them. They hug my titley I tell them that I love them then their gone.

I go back to sitting in the chair. More people come say goodbye to me they were my friends. Monique and hug and say our goodbye's and then they go.

I know I'm not getting anymore visitors so I just sit in the chair and wait for peacekeepers and Lily to come and escort me out of the small dark silent room.

The only thing I hear is the sound of me crying.

Trav POV.

I go sit on the only chair in the room. I look around but there's nothing else in the room.

I wait for my mom and brothers to come in the room. The wait seems so long. Finally they burst into the room. I hug my mom first,I feel so sad for my mom. She just lost my dad today, now one of her son's is going into the hunger games and she will probably never see him again.

She's crying so much, I give her a big long hug.

I look at my brothers and give them each a hug. They tell me to try to do my best. I nod my head. I tell them that i love them so much , then they had to leave.

My mother was forced out of the room. She didn't want to leave me. I didn't want to leave her either, especially since she just lost dad , now she's losing me. I start crying, I usually don't cry much but i just have too. After a few minutes of crying, peacekeepers and \lily come and get me.

Emma POV.

I stop crying right when they come to escort me to the train. When i walk out of the room, I see Trav. I almost start crying again because most likely both of us are going to die.

I look into Trav's hazel eyes and notice that he's been crying too. We arrive at the train and I step in and look around. I'm amazed at what I see.

It's so beautiful.

There's so much food. Wow!

I sit down in a nice purple chair and Trav follows. I don't know what i say so I just fool around with my red hair.

Trav speaks first and what i hear is horrible.

* * *

Cliff hanger i know right I know this chapter is really short, I just really wanted to update. I hope this chapter is better then the first one.

I need some ideas about what should Emma and Derek wear at the tribute parade? I really don't know what they should wear. I need ideas.

Well that's all for know till next till next time.

Please R&R.


	3. train

Emma POV.

"My dad died today" Trav says. I stare at him speechless, thinking what i should say. Aw Trav I feel sorry for you, and your family. " It's okay don't worry about it he says. Ok...

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he says. I smile at him and say thanks.

"I'm going to die for you" he says. I stare at him again with my mouth wide open. I will not let you die for me, you can try to prevent it but don't say that okay?

"Okay".

Lily all of a sudden speaks " I'm going to go try find Myracle" she leaves the room. Myracle is our mentor,she won the hunger games a couple years ago. I've heard that even though she's been in the hunger games she's still really nice to the district five tributes. I'm happy she's out mentor.

After a few minutes Lily comes back into the room with Myracle following behind her. Myracle sit's across from us and examines us.

" I like your blue eyes" she says. Thanks " Your welcome"

" So I'm going to try my best to help you guys out to the best of my ability okay?" We both say okay.

"So what's your names?" Mines Emma, and this is Trav. "Nice names okay". "Okay how about we go eat dinner?" Okay we both say.

We stand up and follow Myracle to this medium sized table with tons of food on it.

We eat dinner, the food's really good from the capitol. There's not much conversation when we eat.

We just talked about how the train's very fancy. No one wanted to talk about the hunger games tonight, we would do that tommorow.

After I'm done eating I go to sleep thinking of what tommorow's going to be like.

Trav POV.

I watch as Emma goes out of the room to go to sleep. I'm dreading the day that I'm going to have to let her go. We've been friends since we started school, now were going into the hunger games together.

After I'm done eating I get up to go to sleep.

* * *

I know this chapter is really short but I update yesterday also soooo yay? Anyways there's going to be a tiny chapter maybe tommorow it wont even be a chapter kinda,

Also I'm sad nobody;s Favorited this story or put it on alert :(.

I f you don't want me to continue this story tell me in a review.

Tell me what you like and don't like.

Also I'm still looking for tribute parade ides for costumes please.

Oh one more thing to say you guys have to make a person for this person's syot please. Here's the link to the story.

The link is s/8615462/1/At-Sunrise

That's all for tonight goodnight.

Till next time R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Emma POV.

I wake up and get dress in clothes that I find on the bed and walk into the amin room. I notice that every body's already up already. There's food on the table but i'm not really hungry so I just sip on this weird drink. I hear people clapping. I look out the window and notice that we're in the Capitol. I sigh knowing whats coming next... the remake centre. Where they make you look all pretty. I finish my drink and follow Lily off the train into this huge building. Thinking what's going to be the costume for this year.

20 minutes later

Emma POV.

I'm separated from Trav. I get lead into this huge area with other tributes from other districts in it. I notice that their all girls. I guess this is where the girl tributes go, and the boys go to a different area. I lay down on the metal table. I don't want to get all dolled up.

My prep team comes up to the table. "Hi my name is Kate, this is Josh and Max, were you're prep team". " Were going to get you all clean and ready for your stylists.

I look at Kate and see that she has a purple strip in her blond hair. Max is very quiet and has hazel eyes just like Trav. Josh's hair is crazy it's all different colors.

They get to work. scrubbing at my skin to get the dirt away. Washing my hair. They wash my legs. When their washing me over I feel so relaxed, I let all my worries wash away for a sec.

After my prep team tells me I'm ready for my stylist and where to go. When i'm walking to the room where I was told to go I look at myself and what I see looks different like a new person. I look nicer now in my own way. I get to the room they told me told me to go too, I wonder if I should knock or if I should just go in. I knock to be polite but no one answers the door, so I open it.

I walk into the room and sit on the bed. After a few minutes of me being bored and just twirling my hair around.

My stylist comes in, She comes and sits beside me."Hi my name is Sarah De La, i'm your stylist." She looks at me. " You have nice hair we can curl your hair and pull some of it up." I smile at her and she leads me too a closet to get my chariot outfit.

When she's finished with my hair it has curls in it and is pulled into and small ponytail in the chariot outfit is ...I don't know how I like it so far because Sarah said it's suppose to make me noticable.

I have a black T-shirt on with black pants and on them are these big electric lightning bolts. Nobodys going to notice me in this.

We walk out of the room to go met Trav and his stylist at the chariot parade. When we get there I see Trav is wearing the same thing as me. Were about to get on our chariot because the parade started and it's almost out turn when our stylist grab our arms and made us turn around, they hooked something on us.

Sarah says one thing to me and Trav. " Don't worry it wont hurt."

At that moment were pushed onto our chariot and it starts moving, when were just going out into the parade I feel heat and all of a sudden electric bolts are coming of of me and Trav.

We stare at each other in amazement than at the crowd. It seems that when the electric bolts started they got louder. Me and Trav join our hands together and hold them up. As soon as president snow starts talking the electric bolts stop.

We put our hands down. President snow talks but i'm still in shock of what happened that I don't hear what he's saying. Sarah was right , she made me pretty and noticable.

We all of a sudden are lead out into the room where we were before. Our mentor ans stylists and Lily are there.

They congratulate us and we start heading up to our place. We get the fifth penthouse. When I step in the sight is amazing. I can't belive what I see. Were told where everything is and I go my room to change out of my chariot costume.

I take a shower and go to the dinning room where there is a big meal waiting for me.

As i'm walking to the dinning room I think maybe I do have a chance of winning the hunger games and going back to my family, but that's only a small chance.

**This took me forever to write I hope you like it please please review it will make my day. Tell me what you like. This is a very longer chapter well to me it is.**

**R&R please **


	5. Chapter 5

Emma POV.

I walk into the dinning room and sit down and he eat dinner I make chit chat with Trav and Myracle . We talk about how the chariot ride went and how tomorrow is the first day for training. I go to my room exhausted from the day and falling asleep thinking about what I will do for training tomorrow.

I wake up to the sound of impatient Myracle knocking at my door really loudly. I drag myself out of bed and open up the door. I Dogge out of the way just in time too avoid getting hit in the face. I glare at Myracle. " Sorry about that." She looks at me. " Emma what are you doing we have to be down in the training room in five minutes and your just getting up."

" Sorry ill be out in a minute to go."

I close the door and quickly take of my pajamas and put on my training outfit. I run some water over my face quickly then go to meet up with Myracle and Trav to go to the training room.

There getting on the elevator when I eat the room. I get on and the door closes were taken down to the training area. Myracle says bye to us there and me and Trav go to the circle that's being formed. Someone tells us all these things that I already new and me and Trav go to fire making station together and we spend time their until we both now how to make a decent fire. Then we go to the climbing station I do okay but Trav does better on this station . While he's climbing I go over to the knives and throw some I hit it in the middle every time. Hmmmm I guess I'm good at throwing knives yaaaay. We're called for lunch and we sit at this huge table and I talk to Trav. " Hi my name is Mitchie. " I look up to see a girl about my age with red hair smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Emma and this is Trav , what district are you from?"

" District 6."

" Oh cool you want to sit and eat with us?"

" Ya,thanks for asking."

We eat our lunch and talk to each other , I find out that Mitchie is not bad at using the bow and arrow. When lunch is over we walk over to the bow and Arrows an she shows me I try to use them but I can't . I show her how good I am at throwing knives .

" So you think you might want to be my Allie?" I ask.

" I would love it if with could."

That's our last conversation of the day then we go back to our pent house.

Me and Trav say bye to Mitchie when we head off the elevator .

I walk to my room an strip out of training clothes. I take a long shower and by the time I dry my hair and get dressed dinners ready. I walk into the dinning room and see a huge turkey on the table. I sit down a get served turkey with potatoes and caesar saled . I start eating immediately .

"So how did training go today?" Myracle asks.

"Good I found out that I'm really good at throwing knives."

"That's good , did you guys fund anybody who you might want to be allies with?"

" We'll I think I did."

"Who?"

"Mitchie from distinct 6 she's really nice and is the only person other then Trav that talked to me and tried getting to know me a little bit."

"Hmmm I see, how about you Trav?"

" Mitchie too."

She stares at both of us and knife her had and we eat the rest of our dinner in silence.

I excuse myself when I'm finished dinner then I go to my room. I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Trav walks in .

"What's up?

"Just wanted too say goodnight."

" Oh well goodnight." I smile

I see a grin cross his face and he says goodnight and walks out of the room. I don't think he just came into my room just to say goodnight he wanted to tell me something. I'll ask him to tomorrow about it.


End file.
